


Light x Male!Reader

by Lileevine



Series: X Male Readers [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, for now, i can't tag things properly, most everyone else is an oc, reader works at a cafe, wow actual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: A class project pushes Light and yourself to make acquaintances- and for him to take an interest in you.





	

It wasn't just any day that Mrs. Shigeru decided to give your class a project. Even less often was it partnered. And her picking the pairs? Unheard of.

But there's a first time for everything... I guess you thought to yourself, sullenly staring straight ahead. You just hoped your partner would actually do his work- unlike some people.

You nearly jumped out of your skin as someone with a very similar name yo yours was partnered with the biggest class slacker. Oh God. That scared you. Better you than me, buddy... You thought, glancing empathically at the miserable boy. I have a job to take care of. Don't have time to make a whole presentation myself. What would be nice would be a serious worker, like Masashi.... Or Yuri.... Or-

"Light Yagami...."

Hushed silence through the class. You could practically see the drool dribbling down some girls' mouth at the mere mention of his name. Ah, yes. Light Yagami. The one, the only, amazing Light. Alright, he may have earned the appraisal, even within your cynical mind, but the attention he got was somewhat ridiculous. At least he didn't prance around, flaunting-

Scandalised gasps cut your thoughts off again. Mrs. Shigeru squinted at a piece of paper. Within a few seconds, you realised she was mispronouncing your name (again).

You cleared your throat and raised a hand. "It's y/n l/n, Ma'am." You corrected.

"Of course!" she huffed a bit and droned on, unaware of the half dozen students who looked ready to faint from disappointment. Your eyes continued around to land on Light. A shiver ran down your spine. He was staring at you as one stares at a piece of meat, seeming to assess you, judge you, and try to decide if you were worthy enough. His expression betrayed nothing, carefully smoothed over by a pleasantly neutral face, even when he turned back his attention to the teacher. You chewed a bit on your lip before starting to take note of the details of the wondrous project.

~~~~~

"...which is why pickled herrings are way worse." concluded Haku, neatly folding his hands in his lap. You stared at the green eyed boy in pure bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, but no? What are you high on?" scoffed Gynoza. Ensued a heated debate between the three of you on what form of herring was most (dis)likeable. Of course, it was that instant Light chose to come talk to you. And of course, it was just as you were making an extremely lame joke about herrings and Haku's hair. Not your most glorious moment.

The brunette lightly cleared his throat before smiling politely. "I'm sorry to... Interrupt you, y/n, but I just wanted to tell you it's fine for the project. I'm sure I can-"

"What? Are you suggesting you do it by yourself? That's insane!" You cackled a bit too maniacally for the occasion.

"I don't mind, and I'm not sure you-"

"If you're going to say I can't bring anything to it, please drop the assumption. Alot of my family was involved in the Second World War- I might even have some old pictures, letters, anecdotes... It'd be foolish to not make use of them. Here, listen, what we can do is go to my house after school. There, we can decide what to use ourselves. Parents away for a few days on a business trip, so we won't be bothered. Although I have a 2 hour shift at the cafe first. Mind picking me up around 7:30?"

There was a small pause, Light looking very surprised. He finally nodded, smiled pleasantly enough, and agreed to meet you at 7:30 at the cafe.

You turned back as he walked away to see Migeru had joined your group and looked just about ready to explode, Haku's hand firmly planted over his mouth. When he was finally released, he burst out laughing.

"What?" You glared at him.

"The look on his face...! Not sure he appreciated the interruptions and bossing around all that much!" he continued snickering.

"That may have been a bit of an informal approach..." smirked Gynoza.

You glanced away in slight embarrassment. "What's done's done. Whatever."

~~~~~

A couple was lovingly bickering over what food they should share while you looked off to the side in a purely uninterested way. They were lucky it was a quiet hour, or you'd dump their sappy asses in a split second.

"But darling...!" giggled the woman, a lovely blush adorning her features. The man grinned and replied with an impossibly sappy retort. After a solid 3 minutes of this, they had finally decided on sharing a pie for dessert and you could finally relay the order back to the chef, Bardroy. He grinned a bit at your disgruntled expression before turning back to frying whatever the couple's order was.

More or less free for a bit, or at least until someone else needed something else, you sat and looked at the clock. 30 minutes to the end of your shift. That was, assuming he'd come on time... Dylan tended to either come half an hour late or early. Having said that, hopefully.. Your attention turned back to the door.

And yes! It rattled open as the frazzled teenager burst forth. "Back entrance." You reminded coolly. His eyes widened, he nodded, and he was gone again. He left three now unsure costumers in his trail. Slipping on a gentle smile, you got them into a booth with menus then picked up the dessert order of another table.

At this point, things sped up a bit, but you were still able to slip out to get outside the cafe just as he 29 turned to 30. Nick of time you told yourself, glancing to the side to see the awaited brunette walking towards you.

"Should we get going?" he asked gently, and you nodded, burying yourself down into your scarf. The walk was short, and while it felt a bit awkward on your side. Light didn't seem to notice or care.

He was a bit weird when you thought about it. Always so pleasant, and nice, and appreciable. That was... Slightly suspicious. Either that or you were really paranoid. He just never seemed to get upset at things or people, just stay neutral and polite, no matter what. Maybe he was secretly plotting their demise. You exhaled softly at the silly thought.

You nearly ran into your door, stopping barely centimeters from the wood, and stumbled back, blinking owlishly. You glanced to the side where Light was staring at you with an amused glint in his eyes. You cleared your throat a bit too loudly and fished around for your keys, finally letting the two of you in.

The apartment wasn't all that big, but you didn't need much to live by with just your parents who weren't around often anyways. A round black table was your chosen spot to work, but first, you dragged Light to your parents' bedroom. There, you got him to get down some cardboard boxes which you both rummaged through. Piles of dusty letters, odd ends and buttons sat there, just waiting to be discovered.

It was easy to pick around for fragments of old lives, pretty laces or drawings, and the occasional photo. You couldn't help feeling very lucky about this box being one of the only old family heirlooms your parents had been too lazy to throw away and had just piled on top of their wardrobe.

Light and yourself occasional spoke up, commenting on important informations or particularily ridiculous texts. The flow of conversation was easy, you both felt calm, and no one spilled tea on the documents after you went to make some about an hour in.

At the end of your session, you had compiled a pile of the most interesting and important things you'd found, then split it between the two of you so you could separately take notes. Your presentation only being due in a whole month, you both agreed to give it a rest for now and only meet up on the weekend by going to the library together after lunch to be able to work together a bit more.

You saw Light out then walked back to your room where you flopped face first into your bed. The window was open, giving out on the night. Cats would occasionally slink through, and you kept a bag of dry food next to your bed for such occasions. Speak of the devil... A silvery grey tom who'd been coming by quite often lately hopped down from the window sill to meow pitifully at the foot of your bed.

You bent down to offer your hand. He bumped his head against it, purring, and rubbed his cheek all over your fingers. You fed him a bit and picked him up. He happily obliged, too full and drowsy to protest. You started walking around the apartment, counting your steps. Why you did that, you were never able to figure out. It just seemed to be a thing you did often when your parents weren't around, which turned out to be quite often. You could remember learning to walk and count like this, as a kid. In each house you'd live in, you'd walk around, counting your steps. You could even remember the number of steps in each house if you strained your mind enough.

Finally fed up with it, you headed to the kitchen to fix yourself some dinner. You lay down the cat on the table where he just lay, absentmindedly flicking his tail back and forth and licking his lips. You sat facing him with some warmed up leftovers.

"You're quite a pretty cat. I wonder if you belong to someone. I haven't seen allot of cats with that kind of colouring."

You shoved a forkful of food in your mouth and chewed longly while the cat lazily stared at you through half lidded blue eyes.

"Such a pretty cat deserves a name. Do you have a name, pretty cat?"

You paused.

He didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll choose your name. I'll name you Lune, because your fur looks like a patch of moonlight. That's poetic, right? Actually, it's mostly because you remind me of Lune from The Cat Returns. But nobody has to know."

You smirked and tweaked his nose before cleaning up the kitchen. Then you proceeded to pick him up again and move back to your room. Thankfully, you managed to not have any homework for tonight. Sadly, it seemed like the extra time would be wasted on the fact that you could tell this would be one of Those nights. Where you'd stay up hours on end questioning life. At least you could talk to Lune.

He refused to leave after seeing the light rain that had started outside. You didn't blame him and let him cuddle up to your chest while you lay in bed instead.

"Life is so unfair, Lune. We made society so that we have to depend on people: farmers for food, the police for protection, the legal system for justice... Yet you have to fend for yourself. If you have no one else, too bad. And not everyone will worry about others. It's not fair. Kind of messed up, don't you think?"

Loud purring in response.

"You make a good point. Yes, maybe it'd be better to have a little Utopia... Where everything is perfect..."

You slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> next part out tonight at 3 am OR in 3 months see y'all


End file.
